


Productivity

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, I write too much rayrard help me, M/M, Ugh, and Gerard is wearing his outfit from that photo shoot too, prompt, thanks tumblr!, that's what Ray's wearing, you know that green sweater in those couple of photo shoots?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the OTP prompt "Stop beiNG SO CUTE I'M TRYING TO BE PRODUCTIVE"<br/>•u•</p>
            </blockquote>





	Productivity

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short I'm sorry  
> -^-  
> But it had to be written.  
> Enjoy!

Ray and Gerard often just sat in one room, coexisting together. And that's all they really did need to do.

They were often comfortable with just being in each other's presence. There are often other times, however, when they were in a more cuddly mood and sprawled across one another, clinging on tight to the other, etc. This was not one of those times.

Gerard just lied longways across the couch, trying to work out just HOW exactly this art piece was going to even work, but couldn't think. He was distracted by Ray, who was sitting peacefully on the floor, writing in a small notebook, humming a song he had been working on for the past couple of weeks. Gerard groaned and tried hanging upside down to think, but he couldn't, because his mind was clouded with thoughts of HIM.

He never signed up for this. He just wanted to draw, but Mister Adorable-And-Squishable over there had to ruin it by sitting there, minding his own business. Gerard wanted a reason to leave the room, but couldn't think of a good one. The living room was a thinking space for them both, everywhere else is far too distracting.

"Can you not?" Gerard finally said aloud. Ray looked up with a confused face and, dammit, that just made him more cute, "I mean, really, stop being so cute and ready to cuddle I'm trying to be productive."

"I can leave if you wan---"

"No, no, no, please don't leave!" That was the last thing Gerard had wanted, "I enjoy your company, I really do, you're just really cute and I love you far too much and that's more of my problem than yours, you know?"

Ray scooted to where he was, setting the notepad down. "I have an idea that could work for both of us." He crawled up onto the couch and curled up against him. Gerard hummed happily, "Better, Gee?"

"Far better."

Boys set in the cuddling mood should never be set apart from each other. It makes it much harder on all involved and it's a miserable train wreck for everyone.


End file.
